gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Anne Hathaway
Anne Jacqueline Hathaway (born November 12, 1982) is an American actress and singer. Born in Brooklyn, New York and brought up in Millburn, New Jersey, Hathaway was inspired to act by her mother and as a high school student, was nominated for the Paper Mill Playhouse Rising Star Award for Best Performance by a High School Actress for her performance in Once Upon a Mattress. She made her professional screen debut in the short-lived Fox television series Get Real (1999-2000), before landing the lead role of Mia Thermopolis in the Disney comedy film The Princess Diaries (2001), for which she won the Teen Choice Award for Choice Movie Actress – Comedy. Hathaway went on to become a widely praised "role model for children" for her roles in Nicholas Nickleby (2002), Ella Enchanted (2004), The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement (2004), and Hoodwinked! (2005). Hathaway began to transition to more adult roles in 2005, winning a DVD Exclusive Award for Best Actress for Havoc (2005), receiving a Screen Actors Guild Award nomination for her role in the critically acclaimed Brokeback Mountain (2005), garnering further recognition for appearing alongside Meryl Streep in The Devil Wears Prada (2006), and earning a BIFA nomination for Best Performance by an Actress for her portrayal of Jane Austen in Becoming Jane (2007). Hathaway received praise for her performance as a recovering drug addict in Rachel Getting Married (2008), for which she won the Critics' Choice Movie Award for Best Actress and was nominated for the Academy, Golden Globe, Screen Actors Guild, and Indie Spirit Awards for Best Actress / Female Lead. She went on to win her second Teen Choice Award for Choice Movie Actress – Comedy for starring in Bride Wars (2009) and in 2010, appeared in the box office hits Valentine's Day, Alice in Wonderland and Love & Other Drugs, which earned her the Satellite Award for Best Actress and a nomination for the Golden Globe Award for Best Actress – Motion Picture Comedy or Musical. In 2011, Hathaway voiced Jewel in the animated film Rio and hosted the 83rd Academy Awards with James Franco, which was nominated for a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Special Class Program. In 2012, she portrayed Catwoman in Christopher Nolan's The Dark Knight Rises, for which she won the Saturn Award for Best Supporting Actress. The same year, she starred as Fantine in Tom Hooper's Les Misérables, which earned her widespread acclaim and she won the Academy, Golden Globe, BAFTA, and SAG Awards for Best Supporting Actress. Hathaway has since gone on to appear in Rio 2 (2014), Interstellar (2014), The Intern (2015), Luna & Zak (2015), and reprised her role as the White Queen in Alice Through the Looking Glass (2016). People magazine named Hathaway one of its breakthrough stars of 2001, and she appeared on its list of the world's 50 Most Beautiful People in 2006. Following a four-year relationship with real estate developer Raffaello Follieri, Hathaway married Adam Shulman in 2012, with whom she has one son, born in March 2016. Hathaway was originally going to voice Vinna Binz in the 2007 Universal animated film Computeropolis 2 but was replaced by Sarah Silverman due to creative difficulties. Category:Actors and actresses